1. This invention is directed to house numbers and signage characters that are back-lighted and silhouette-lighted using refractional and diffusional projection illumination in conjunction with miniature lamps in association with a shallow character body, for advertising signage, and for identification purposes, such as house numbers. The preferred tamps are light emitting diodes (LED's)
2. There are products presently available in the market that use neon tube lights to back-light signs such as house address numbers, and other uses. Such prior arrangements operate at high voltages, and are incorporated with an electrical box of some four inches depth to accommodate the neon lamp and its associated wiring. Cooling of the neon lamp presents problems.
There is currently a need to illuminate house numbers, so that they can be readily seen from a distance, as when viewed from the street.
Under present circumstances, when an emergency call is made to a service such as the Fire Service, involving a domestic fire or a heart attack, it is frequently necessary for a pilot spotter vehicle to precede the response team, in order to locate the given address of the premises where the crisis exists. In such instances, the currently available illuminated signage is frequently indecipherable from the street, due to its limited size. This renders it virtually useless at a time when it is most urgently needed. The delay associated with such circumstances can prove to be fatally critical.